herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion Guard
The Lion Guard are the titular characters in 2015 TV movie The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 TV series The Lion Guard. They are a quintet who protect The Pride Lands and defend The Circle of Life. The group is traditionally led by the second-born child of the current King and Queen of the Pride Lands and have a power called The Roar of the Elders, which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with them. However, the Roar can only be used for good as if it is used for evil, the user will lose the Roar forever. Each member has a marking on their left shoulder shaped like a lion's head known as The Mark of The Guard. History The group was first created by the good lions of the Pride Lands in order to stop a group of evil lions from taking over The Pride Lands. The leader and fiercest member of the newly created Lion Guard was called Askari, who went to the Tree of Life and discovered how to master a power called The Roar of the Elders (which when used, caused the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with the user). Askari along with the other members of his guard (made up of the bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight lions) defeated the evil lions. Askari's Lion Guard later formed a peace treaty between lions and elephants. Since then every Lion Guard leader had the power to use the Roar. A later Lion Guard (led by an unnamed lion) saved Nala's father when was a cub who fell from a tree. Some years later, the previous leader's youngest nephew became the new leader of The Lion Guard and commanded it during the earlier reign of his older brother Mufasa. However one day, this lion was bitten by a cobra which gave him a scar over this left eye and was mockingly given the nickname Scar by Mufasa. This mockery along with the effects of the venomous bite, made Scar turn against his brother and plot to overthrow him as King. When the members of his guard refused to help him overthrow Mufasa, Scar, in a fit of rage, used the Roar to destroy his guard. This action caused Scar to lose the ability to use the Roar as it was not meant to be used for evil. There was no Lion Guard during Mufasa's later reign due to him and his wife Sarabi having a single child named Simba. There was also no Lion Guard during Scar's reign as he did not have any children and instead adopted a cub named Kovu. The next Lion Guard was led by Kion, the son of Simba and Nala (the daughter of the lion who as a cub, was saved by the Lion Guard led by Mufasa and Scar's uncle). The current Lion Guard is led by Vitani (the sister of Kovu) after Kion's Lion Guard decided to become the protectors of the Tree of Life. This is the first time that The Lion Guard leader has been female and not the second-born child of the monarch. Previous Lion Guards have had only lions in it, but Kion was the only lion in his Guard, as the other members are non-lions such as a honey badger (Bunga, the bravest), a cheetah (Fuli, the fastest & second-in-command), a hippopotamus (Beshte, the strongest), an egret (Ono, formerly the keenest of sight turned the smartest) and an eagle (Anga, the new keenest of sight). Previous Lion Guards prior to Kion's featured only male lions. Vitani's Lion Guard is made up of lionesses Shabaha (the bravest), Kasi (the fastest), Imara (the strongest) and Tazama (the keenest of sight). Gallery Images Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(536).png|Scar and his Lion Guard The-Lion-Guard-the-lion-guard-39759995-1920-1080.jpg|Kion's Lion Guard as they appear in Season 1 and 2 of The Lion Guard FB IMG 1563480580181.jpg|Kion's Lion Guard (along with new member Anga) as they appear in Season 3 of The Lion Guard along with Makini. Grown_TLG.png Vitani Guard.jpg|Vitani and her Lion Guard A8E91578-DD69-4DEB-AF82-A99B67D8AC10.jpg|Painting of Askari, the leader and fiercest member of the first Lion Guard Cave-of-secrets_(169).png|Painting of Askari's Lion Guard. Cave-of-secrets_(99).png|Painting of Askari's Lion Guard taking on a group of evil lions. Imagetlgpapnklg.jpg|Painting of a previous Lion Guard saving Nala's father when he fell from a tree as a cub The-legend-of-scar_(84).png|Painting of Scar's Lion Guard Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(96).png|Paintings of previous Lion Guards (including Scar's) Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(97).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(98).png|Paintings of Kion's Lion Guard and previous ones. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Male Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Big Good Category:Teams Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Sensational Six Heroes